falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 2 Kulturelle Bezüge
1984 (George Orwell) Citizens in Vault City will sometimes say "I am feeling double-plus good today." This is a reference to the language of Newspeak which citizens of the fictitious superpower Oceania are forced to speak by the ruling totalitarian party in the book ''1984''. 2001: A Space Odyssey A robot in the canyon near Klamath says, "Dave, I wouldn't do that", and "I'm sorry Dave". Also, a computer on the first level of Vault 8 will say "I'm sorry Dave, I can't do that." All of these are variations upon lines spoken by the computer HAL in the movie ''2001: A Space Odyssey''. A Boy and His Dog In the film, Vic refers to his telepathic dog (Blood) as Dogmeat on a single occasion. However the whole post apocalyptic theme of a boy and his dog is iconic in the "Post End of Days" game story line. Arroyo Arroyo is the name of the town in Tennessee Williams post-apocalyptic one act ''The Chalky White Substance''. As Good as it Gets In Vault City, when the Chosen One talks to the religious man, they can end the conversation by saying "Go sell crazy somewhere else - we're all stocked up here." This is a reference to Jack Nicholson's character, Melvin Udall, in the movie ''As Good as it Gets''. Austin Powers The man in the bathroom in Vault City will occasionally say "Who does Number Two work for?!?!", mirroring a scene from Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.Vault City citizen dialogue: "{118}{}{Who does Number Two work for?!?!}" Back to the Future If the Chosen One becomes a slaver, sometimes the slave victims yell "Run for it, Marty!". It is a reference to the 1985 film ''Back to the Future''. Bill Clinton In the Enclave Oil Rig's president's chambers. One can find Dick Richardson's secretary that references sexual favors which is a reference to Bill Clinton's White House intern Monica Lewinsky. Big Trouble in Little China Sometimes while attacking, Sulik refers to his seven demon bag. This is a reference to Egg Shen's bag of magic. In San Francisco, the two fighters who are trying to gain control of the town are named Dragon, and Lo Pan. These two characters could be a reference to Wang Chi because of his restaurant's name being Dragon of the Black Pool, and Lo Pan being the villain of the movie. Bioware One of the gravestones on the east side of the Den has the name of one of the co-founders of Bioware, Ray Muzyka, written on it. Blues Brothers, The After recruiting Myron in New Reno, it is possible to say "It's 106 miles to Arroyo, we've got a full fusion cell, half a pack of RadAway, it's midnight, and I'm wearing a 50 year old Vault 13 jumpsuit. Let's hit it." A parody of Dan Aykroyd's famous line from The Blues Brothers movie: "It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark and we're wearing sunglasses." (John Belushi:) "Hit it." Boogie Nights On the map screen on the lower right hand side, there is a stamp of "TK-421" on the Vault-Tec Maps logo. This is a reference to a stereo modification that Buck (Don Cheadle's character) tries to sell in the movie Boogie Nights. The Porn Star title makes reference to the player character as being a "big, bright, shining star", which is exactly what Dirk Diggler (Mark Walhberg's character) refers to himself as throughout the movie. Chrysler Automotive Chryslus Motors is the maker of the drivable car, and mentioned numerous times, notably in nearly a dozen overhead non-player character lines in the Chop Shop, where the car ends up after it is stolen in New Reno. Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners In Broken Hills' residential area, the human woman in the hotel will sometimes say "Come on .. Aileen". Commando In New Reno when fighting a boxer, one of his lines is "I eat green berets for breakfast". This is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's movie Commando. Damnation Alley One of John Cassidy's floats is, "I hear they got twisters miles wide in the Midwest. It's a big ol' radioactive dustbowl now." Roger Zelazny's "Damnation Alley" takes place in the (now usual) post-apocalyptic USA. Extreme weather, "twisters miles wide" etc., occur in the Midwest, earning it the name "Damnation Alley." The original short story was published in 1967, expanded into a novel in 1969, followed by a movie in 1977. Day The Earth Stood Still, The The phrase in Army of Darkness (below, see Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness) is itself a reference to the 1951 science fiction movie ''The Day The Earth Stood Still'' starring Michael Rennie, in which the phrase was originally, "Klaatu Barada Nikto". Dilbert If the Chosen One has a low Intelligence and is trying to gain an audience with Louis Salvatore, one line the character can tell his guard Mason, is "Oog make Mission Statement."NcMason.msg#oog The line is an exact quote from the October 13, 1994 comic where Dogbert was lecturing about technological "haves" and "have-nots", to which the have-nots would still call the shots.Dilbert official website Dirty Harry The description for the .44 revolver is an exact quote of a line spoken by Clint Eastwood at the end of the movie Dirty Harry (1971). In the film, the .44 magnum is "Dirty" Harry Callahan's weapon of choice. "Being that this...is the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you gotta to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" Dune * Mentats are used to raise Perception and Intelligence; in Frank Herbert's Dune, Mentats were considered living computers that used Spice to enhance perceptive consciousness. * Certain enemies taunt by saying "Fear is the mind killer." The phrase derives from the Bene Gesserit litany against fear. Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness In Klamath, the robot that guards the crashed vertibird among other things says "Klaatu Verata Nictu", the phrase that Ash must say, to get the Necronomicon off the altar without waking up the dead. This is in turn also a homage to the robotic character in the classic science fiction movie. See "The Day the Earth Stood Still", above. ''Fallout * On level three of the Vault in Vault City, there is a man named Martin who is not an outgoing person and has very poor people skills. He passes his time by singing to himself; he sings "Maybe" by The Ink Spots. ''Fallout players will recognize this as the song in the opening and ending credits of the original. * "Now I suppose you're going to tell me you're just out looking for a water chip. Do I look dumb? Get him!" - Enclave patroller float. Fallout Team In Arroyo, the Chosen One's nephew standing by the well is named Feargus. As in Feargus Urquhart, founder of Black Isle, the developer of Fallout and Fallout 2. Another Feargus is the subordinate of President of NCR Tandi, whose report to the raiders in Vault 15, when found by the Chosen One, exposes him as a traitor. Per Jorner: "Ever wondered why there is at least one Feargus or similarly named character in each of Fallout 2, Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II, Planescape: Torment and Icewind Dale? It might have something to do with Black Isle director Feargus MacRae Urquhart; there are close to a dozen names in these games derived from his (including Cassidy's original name, which shows up if he is sold to Metzger). Names of other developers abound, but none of them sticks out as much. "Smitty" is another ubiquitous cognomen - there are four of those in the two Fallout games, and there might well have been a fifth..."The Nearly Ultimate Fallout 2 Guide by Per Jorner. Many tombstones, notably in Golgotha, mention names of people in the Fallout 2 team. When in New Reno, there is graffiti for names like T. Ray and other developer names. T-Ray is the head mechanic in the Chop Shop, see below. If mortal revenge of him stealing the Highwayman is refrained from, he can improve its fuel consumption and carrying capacity. In the Golden Globes porn studio, one of the pornstars may mention wanting to have sex with someone called Avellone, which refers to the writer Chris Avellone. Final Fantasy VII John Cassidy's dialogue makes a reference to Final Fantasy VII, via one of his floating dialogues which says "Wish I had a Limit Break!" Flintstones A prostitute may say "I had to dress up like WILMA last night, fer Christ sakes." Fly When junkies are high, among their generic float dialogue is them singing "I... just want to fly. Put your arms around me, baby, put your arms around me, baby." This is a reference to Sugar Ray 's song Fly. Junkie dialogue: "{240}{}{Sings. I…just want to fly. Put your arms around me, baby, put your arms around me, baby.}" Forbidden Planet One of the casino patrons in New Reno may say "You looking for your brother Robby? You know, the Robot? Aw, nevermind." This is a reference to movie Forbidden_Planet. Fourth Wall Lynette: "Do you like my little dreadlocks? I think Scott Rodenhizer has a strange sense of humor." Lynette: "I don't know what you intend to gain by clicking on me, but I won't tolerate it much longer." or "Perhaps you find clicking on me... amusing. Perhaps you will find the Corrections Center just as humorous." * There are unused comments in Lynette's dialogue file, where she again mentions Scott Rodenhizer, but also mentions T-Ray, who she thinks has too high thoughts of himself. ** Lynette has an unused comment saying "Explain to me again why Fallout 2 doesn't have any black hero models?", a reference on that by default the only player characters are white (Caucasian). This is continued in the Cafe of Broken Dreams by a black hero model. *** Another one is where she'd say "Oh, boy! Sleep! That's where I'm a Viking!". When talking to Phyllis in the Vault City clinic (in Vault), when asking donating sperm, a male character can say to Phyllis, after donating, "Oh Well, I thought there weren't any children because this might be the European version of Fallout 2. Goodbye." When in New Reno, when about to have sex with Leslie Anne Bishop, if the Chosen One refuses to have sex with her without giving an excuse and she calls the guards, one of the lines they can say is "Fuck! I hate this game!"... Not necessarily breaking the fourth wall, as it can also refer to the sexual act. When in NCR, if the Chosen talks to the Enlightened One and says they are one of the enlightened, when she asks what level they are, the Chosen One can respond by saying "Last time I checked my character page, I was level #, but if I keep fighting random encounters, I'm sure I'll get to level 99 in no time." Saying this will give them an extra 100 XP. If talking to one of Orville Wright's sons while wearing advanced power armor, one of the random phrases will be, "You Chosen One look like you belong in a battle mech computer game. This is Fallout 2. Maybe you opened the wrong folder on your hard drive." The Wrights may also question themselves after beating the game, if they will live on even if a player deletes/uninstalls Fallout 2 from their computer. Junkies will sometimes say when wasted on jet; "I know Fallout 2 isn't a 3D game, but it still should support my brand new 3DFX card." Specifically a Voodoo2 at the time. From Dusk Till Dawn The man outside of the Cat's Paw in New Reno constantly shouts advertisements about the "booty" sold within the establishment in a manner identical to a similar character played by Cheech Marin in From Dusk Till Dawn. Full Metal Jacket In Gecko NPP a ghoul randomly says "A day without leakage is like a day without sunshine" which is a reference to the movie "Full Metal Jacket" in which the main protagonist pvt. Joker says "A day without blood is like a day without sunshine" (he in turn is quoting John Wayne). In New Reno, a pimp can sometimes say "Can she suck a golf ball through a garden hose? Hell, yes.", if you have Myron as your companion. This is a reference to the famous first scene with drill instructor. Funny Farm In the town of Modoc when going to Rose's Bed and Breakfast, one can enter into the brahmin fry eating contest. Right at breaking the record, it is learned that the brahmin fries are actually brahmin testicles. In the movie "Funny Farm", Chevy Chase enters a Lamb Fry Eating Contest and his reaction (when he learns that they are sheep testicles) to it is identical to the Chosen's in the game. The Godfather In Broken Hills there is an intelligent scorpion wearing spectacles. If these spectacles are taken and given to Renesco in New Reno, he will, begrudgingly, give thanks and offer a reward. One of the dialogue options is to reply "Someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day accept these glasses as a gift on my daughter's wedding day." This is an obvious reference to the 1972 gangster movie The Godfather.Renesco dialogue: "{673}{}{Someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day accept these glasses as a gift on my daughter's wedding day. }" (Chosen One) Good, The Bad & The Ugly, The In the raiders cave there are three sets of dog tags that match the three main characters from the movie. Angel Eyes, Tuco and Blondie. Acting on Boss Salvatore's orders to get money from Lloyd, if the Chosen One (unwisely) agrees to follow Lloyd's directions to the location of the loot in Golgotha, Lloyd directs them to find a grave marked "Arch Stanton". There is no such grave. The exact name, its presence on a supposed grave marker, and the difficulty/impossibility of finding it, are all references to the site of the reputed buried treasure in TG, TB&TU. Doing this quest correctly can lead to the dialogue option: "There are two kinds of people in the world Lloyd. Those with guns and those that dig." This is also from the film. Goodfellas Flick in the Den says the following line: "You think I'm some kinda clown? Am I here to amuse you, is that it?". This is a direct reference to the scene where Joe Pesci is talking to Ray Liotta in the gangster movie Goodfellas by Martin Scorsese. Goonies, The When in the well in the center of town in Modoc, there are several bags of coins lying around. Picking one up makes the Chosen One speak a line almost identical to the line spoken by "Mouth" (played by Corey Feldman) in The Goonies when he and his friends find themselves at the bottom of a wishing well. Graduate, The Depending on the Chosen One's attributes, Mrs. Bishop may make sexual advances toward the player character. The encounter and parts of the dialogue are a reference to a similar situation in The Graduate, where Mrs. Robinson attempts to seduce Ben for the first time. He Man A lot of times, in certain places, addicts in places such as the Den sometimes say, "I have the power!". This is most likely a reference to the "Masters of the Universe" cartoon series where it is the catchphrase of "He-Man". Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy There is a special encounter with a dead carcass of a sperm whale, and a broken houseplant - obvious references to the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, where the ship's improbability drive turns 2 nuclear missiles into a sperm whale and a bowl of petunias - and one chapter details the thoughts of the two entities, as they plummet towards their death. Holliday, John Henry The three mid-game doctors (Holliday, Henry, and Johnson), are a reference to John Henry "Doc" Holliday, a gunfighter, gambler, and dentist of the Wild West. Dr. Henry matches the physical description, Doc Johnson matches the profession, and Doc Holliday matches the unusual nickname. In Living Color In NCR, the guy next to the car tent is a blues player. He says, "I wrote a song about, like to hear it, here it goes.". The line is a reference to Calhoun Tubbs, a recurring character played by David Alan Grier. Interstate '76 Skeeter, the guy in Gecko, Junkyard is the character from Interstate '76. Jason Mewes In New Reno, a junk addict sometimes say "Snootchie Boochies". This is a reference to Jason Mewes, who plays character "Jay" in Jay and Silent Bob duo. Jerry Maguire One of the dialogue options when talking to Ananias, the mystic in the Den, is "Show Me The Mummy!", a homage to the line, "Show me the money!" from the Tom Cruise-starring movie Jerry Maguire. John Wayne The sheriff in Redding, Earl Marion, is a triple reference to John Wayne who was born Marion Robert Morrison and nicknamed "The Duke". Both earl and duke are titles of nobility, duke surpassing earl. John Wayne is famous for playing sheriffs in various western movies. KFC * Asking the Dunton brothers about their meat jerky makes them say: "It's made with eleven herbs and spices, and it's finger-lickin' good". * The holodisk in the footlocker in the first tent on the left on the surface of Mariposa Military Base says that the head of the Enclave excavation team was named Colonel Sanders. Kinks, The In Broken Hills, there is a ghoul in the retirement house who sings the first two verses of the song: "Tired of Waiting for You" by The Kinks. Little Shop of Horrors In Broken Hills, there's a talking spore plant named Seymour. The talking plant in Little Shop of Horrors isn't called Seymour but Audrey II; however, Seymour is the guy feeding Audrey II. Looney Tunes One of the reliants in the Den has been heard to say the famous Elmer Fudd quote, "Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting for wabbits." Mad Max * If Dogmeat is attacked while not a companion, a man named Mel will appear and retaliate. This is a reference to Mel Gibson's lead role in the Mad Max series, and to Max and his dog's partnership in The Road Warrior. * Making fun of Stuart Little's character model prompts him to call male players "Madd Max wannabes". * Wright teenagers will sing a little of Tina Turner's Beyond Thunderdome, which was the theme to the Mad Max film of the same name, after destroying the Oil Rig. * The town Broken Hills is a reference to the town of Broken Hill that the Road Warrior was filmed in. * When a male main character wears a leather jacket, he looks exactly like Mad Max does in The Road Warrior (identical jacket design, hairstyle, etc.). Many non-player characters in the game's multiple areas share this palette as well. Magic the Gathering The bartender Wooz, in Gecko's bar, will ask the Chosen One to buy a card game called "Tragic: The Garnering". Tragic the Garnering is a parody of Magic: the Gathering. Even the names of cards are similar - Vox Muby is an equivalent of Mox Ruby, Black Dahlia of Black Lotus and 'Earths' are the equivalent of 'Lands'. Mickey Mouse In some floating text dialogue found in the Cat's Paw in New Reno, the following can be heard "No, I'm NOT going to wear the Mickey Mouse ears." Mech Warrior/Battle Tech When talking to any of the Inhabitants of New Reno while wearing a suit of power armor, they may eventually say after constant interaction: "You look like you were on your way to one of those Battle-Mech Pc games and Got Lost!" This is a reference to the Mech Warrior games and the "BattleTech" universe in general. Monty Python's Holy Grail The Bridgekeeper can be met in a special encounter. He will ask three questions, and if his final question is counterquestioned, he dies like the Chosen would have if they had answered a question incorrectly. Another special encounter Monty Python reference is King Arthur's knights, four 'knights' in regular power armor, who inquire as to the whereabouts of the Holy Hand Grenade. A deleted special encounter, which exists intact in the pre-patch files, although it is not accessible in a regular game, had these same King Arthur's knights fighting a Vorpal Rat with a Holy Hand Grenade. The Nearly Ultimate Fallout Guide by Per Jorner: Addenda (On the patched Collector's edition of Fallout this has been corrected and the scene is now available) In Mom's kitchen she says she has rat-pie rat loaf rat... another Monty Python reference: "Can I have something without so much rat in it?". This is a reference to the Dead Bishop skit, in which Michael Palin's character asks for 'a slice of strawberry tart without so much rat in it.' Dead Bishop Sketch Nine Inch Nails A tanker vagrant: "In fact, I would rather die than give you control" The mild delivery of this line is a contrast to the way it is sung in Head Like A Hole. This is also referenced by Ismarc, who sings at the Skum Pitt in Junktown. ''Of Mice and Men'' Low Intelligence character dialogue lines in New Reno with Angela and Leslie Anne Bishop, as well as Miss Kitty, reference Lennie Small and his obsession with rabbits. Pinky and the Brain In Gecko there is a large intelligent mole rat called "Brain". He can be reached through a manhole in the junkyard. He also has a lust to take over the world. Pocahontas Sometimes, a prostitute will say "You were great in Pokeahotass." This porno movie is mentioned in the game after the Chosen One becomes a porn star in New Reno. This is a spoof of the story Pocahontas. Preacher Cassidy occasionally makes reference to the fact that, "My father named me after a character in some pre-war comic book..."etc., as well as asking if you think Texas survived the war. The Comic book Preacher, by Garth Ennis, is set largely in or around Texas, and has a main character who is a vampire(!) named Proinsas Cassidy, who for obvious reasons, tends to use only his last name. Princess Bride, The Trapper Town is the home of way too many rats, and a man who will speak of a rodent of unusual size, a reference to the beasties from the swamp in The Princess Bride, combined with a timely warning about pig rats and mole rats below the town. Punch-Out!! (Nintendo game) In the boxing place in New Reno, when Stuart Little asks about a nickname, there are choices like: Glass Joe, Bald Bull, etc. Red Dawn If John Cassidy is in company, sometimes he asks: "I wonder if Texas survived the war". Line from the Red Dawn movie. Red Dwarf When talking to a doctor about receiving the Dermal Impact Assault Enhancement, he will explain about the hit to Charisma by saying, "All the curves you got are gonna become right angles." To this, the Chosen One can reply that they've always wanted to look like Kryten, the angular android from the British sci-fi sitcom, Red Dwarf. ''Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time) * When the Chosen One asks Renesco what does he sell at Renesco's Pharmacy, the last line of the conversation is; ''"Rocketman, huh? Know the line in that Elton John song, "Rocketman, burning off the mmmncfnfm there at home?' What's he really saying there?". This is a reference to Elton Johns' Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time).Renesco dialogue: "{306}{}{Rocketman, huh? Know the line in that Elton John song, "Rocketman, burning off the mmmncfnfm there at home?' What's he really saying there?}" (Chosen One) *One of New Reno's junk addicts makes another reference to this song: "Sings. Rocketman, burning off the mmmmumble there alone...". Rocky In New Reno when fighting a boxer, one of his lines is "Adrian! Adrian!", which is a fictional character played by Talia Shire in movie Rocky. Another of his lines is: "Cut me, Mick", which is also a reference to Rocky. Ron Jeremy In New Reno when you choose "Ron Jeremy" as your pornstar name, you get the answer "Eh...not THAT name, 'kay? Bad ass-ociations. I mean, nobody wants to see anybody named that in any decent porno. Choose another name, eh?" This is a reference to Ron Jeremy. Scarface Some addicts in New Reno say "Say hello to my little friend", a quote from the movie ''Scarface''. In addition, when becoming a Made Man with any crime family, Scarface is among the titles one can choose to be known as. Service, Robert (Poet) The two head miners, Dangerous Dan McGrew and Marge, from Lake LeBarge, from The Ballad of Dan McGrew, and the Ballad of Sam McGee. Both of them died very grisly deaths. Furthermore, the Malamute Saloon is where most of the Ballad of Dan McGrew takes place. This saloon also features a lady known as Lou. Sharpe series (Books and television) Written by Bernard Cornwell In Redding, during the Sheriff's missions, the Chosen One will come across Obidiah Hakeswill who has 'cut up' a local whore. He says he did it because she insulted his mother. In the Sharpe series, Seargeant Obidiah Hakeswill is Sharpe's nemisis for a large part of the series. A rapist and murderer who obsesses over his love for his mother, to the point of talking to himself. He also quotes Hakeswill's often repeated line, "You can't kill me". Wikipedia - Sharpe Series characters. Short Circuit A robot in the canyon near Klamath says "number five is alive" while attacking. That was robot's "Number Five" favorite words. Silence of the Lambs, The * In Sierra Army Depot, there is a medical holodisk of Dr. H. Lector who sends some liver, from a cadaver, and fava beans to some soldiers who played a joke on him by setting the Organ Extractor to extract only brains. * The Chosen One can make the "with some fava beans and a light Chianti" reference when attempting to get Chip's spleen back from Dr Wong Yi Tze in the Steel Palace in Chinatown. Simpsons, The One of the old ghouls at Broken Hills will occasionally say "It's cold, and there are wolves after me". This is a quote from Abe "Grampa" Simpson, from the Simpsons episode "Cape Feare." South Park There are boxes of cheezy poofs in various areas in the game. Star Trek Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg When dropping in on the Slags at the Ghost Farm, there is a veiled reference to the Borg when they ask, "...Are you resisting?" and one of the responses is "No, I know resistance is futile..." Star Trek: The Original Series * The Crashed Shuttle special encounter. Dead crew members. Red shirts, naturally. A Hypo. * The special encounter Guardian of Forever. The stone ring portal is a reference to the Star Trek episode "City on the Edge of Forever", and the only way out of the encounter is to create and fulfill a predestination paradox. Star Trek The Motion Picture * The leader of the Slags at the ghost farm is named 'Vegeir'. In Star Trek there is an alien intelligence that found an earth space explorer 'Voyager' that they referred to as V'Ger (pronounced vegeir) because the letters 'oya' on it were covered over with dirt. * Also, when fighting the Mister Handy at the crashed vertibird in Klamath Canyon, the robot will occasionally say "v'ger....v'ger".. Star Wars * In Klamath, if Whiskey Bob is asked about the Den, he says "You will not find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Now where did I hear that?" Obi-Wan first spoke the sentence in Star Wars, describing the Mos Eisley spaceport. * In New Reno, when wearing power armor, a porn actress at the Golden Globe will remark, "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" This line was originally spoken by Princess Leia in A New Hope. * In the Den, if threatening the doorman at the Slaver's Guild for information on where they find their slaves, he will initiate combat by saying, "Now, young jet eye, you will die." This is a slight variation on a line spoken by Palpatine to Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi. * On the world map in the box where the Highwayman will appear, in the top right corner of it is says TK-421, a reference to the Stormtrooper of the very same name. It also says AA-23, which is the name of the detention block where Leia was held on the Deathstar. * In Vault City, if McClure is threatened one can say "Your powers are weak, old man. You are no match for me." This is what Darth Vader says as he battles Obi-Wan in A New Hope. * Defeating the Enclave prompts a whole new set of float dialogue from Reno citizens, including, "I felt a great disturbance...as if a hundred evil bastards on an oil derrick suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Strange." This is another variation of an Obi-Wan line, this time from when the Death Star destroys Alderaan. * In Gecko, when communicating with the Enclave Communications Officer in the Poseidon Energy Plant, the Chosen One can tell him "Uh, we're all fine here. How are you?", a quote from Han Solo as he breaks into the Death Star Prison Block. * In Granite's dialogue he offhandedly mentions, "These are not the droids we are looking for." Which is an approximation of the very same line said by Stormtroopers under the influence of Obi-Wan's Jedi mind trick in A New Hope. * In New Reno, one of the Jet addicts may say: "Well, if it ain't Mr. Darttth Vadrrr", if player wears a power amor. Stranger in a Strange Land Josh: "Why, I hear that tribals eat their damn dead." ... Chosen One: "How else would we Grok their essence?" Taxi Driver In New Reno, one of the Jet addicts may say: "You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?!", which is a famous quote from movie Taxi Driver. Terminator The computer intelligence that uploads itself into the Sierra Army Depot robobrain is called Skynet. Skynet can be recruited. The computer intelligence that became self-aware and created a robotic revolution against humans in the movie Terminator was identically named. They Live In Redding, when opening dialogue with Sheriff Earl Marion, the Chosen One can say "I'm here in town to kick ass and chew bubblegum. But I'm all out of gum.". This is a quote used by Roddy Piper in the 1988 movie, 'They Live'. It is also used by Duke Nukem, as a random quote he says during or after combat. One of the random NCR guards will occasionally say "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum. Lucky for you, I still have one stick left." Also, in the Hubologist's headquarters in San Francisco, the guards there will say "Sleep" and "Obey" when spoken to. In "They Live", after Roddy Piper's character acquires the 'special' sunglasses he is able to see the subliminal messages the aliens have placed in mankind's everyday urban surroundings in order to brainwash them. The words "Sleep" and "Obey" are among the many messages people without the glasses can see. The X Files Choosing to mock Stuart Little's appearance by asking if he worked at a circus prompts an argument from him. This entire argument (and the Chosen One's final line) draws extreme resemblances from the The X Files season 2 episode: Humbug, when Mulder angers a man of short stature by asking if he works as part of the circus (which he and Scully are investigating a murder at). The short man proceeds to stereotype him as someone who works for the FBI from his tie and suit and the short man remarks how a person of his stature got a job at 'hotel management'. Mulder also responds in exactly the same way by saying that he is actually an FBI agent. Tobacciana Many of the characters in Fallout 2, particularly around Redding, share names with brands of tobacco pipes: Ben Wade, Ascorti, Savinelli, Stanwell, Caminetto, and Ferndown, for instance. Rattray is a popular brand of pipe tobacco, as is the Frog Morton line of tobaccos made by McClelland. Tomb Raider A female Chosen One pissing off Stuart Little has him compare her to Lara Croft. Top Gun A porno movie named Top Bun is mentioned in the game after the Chosen One becomes a porn star in New Reno (as mentioned by random npcs). This is a spoof of the film, Top Gun. Toy Story There is a quest given by Percy in Gecko to find his friend Woody in the Den, he had dozen off and has been put on display as a Mummy in some sort of tourist attraction (coincidentally, this a plot point in Toy Story 2). Opening it up and finding Woody inside there is some dialog that is very similar to the scene from the movie Toy Story in which Woody pretends to be Buzz by holding his dismembered arm out Sid's window and waving it at the other toys. Upon inspecting the sarcophagus: "Hey, wait a minute. That's not a Mummy. That's a ghoul. WOODY! Hey WOODY! Is that you? Holy shit! That *is* Woody! Run Woody, run for it! Well, uh, gimp for it then! Go Woody go!" The exact lines are not remembered, but in Toy Story it goes something like this: "Hey, wait a minute, that's not Buzz! That's WOODY! HEY WOODY! IS THAT YOU?" Mike Tyson In the basement of Shark Club in New Reno, there's a boxer who says his name is Mike and he likes ears. Additionally, the characters Mike "The Masticator" and Evan Holyfeld who are fought in the New Reno boxing match are references to Tyson and the boxer whose ear he bit off, Evander Holyfield. Unwashed Villagers There is a reference to the Unwashed Village community that's more than likely the oldest Fallout community in existence. The Unwashed Villagers present in a special encounter are some of the oldest and most respected members of the Unwashed Village (though the situation has changed over time). The spammer they are fighting is the Grim Reaper or Grim, a legendary spammer who plagued the Interplay forum for a long time as the archnemisis of the UV. Several members have unique entries in Fallout 2, including Buffy (Rebecca Dyer, who runs the bar in the first town), Thrakazog (in an entry in a Hubologist holodisk), and The Enlightened One (in NCR). The Unwashed Village community still exists and still thrive at Unwashed.eu combining both members old and new, they are still devoted to the Fallout community and the part they played in Fallout history. Wall Street In Gecko, when talking to the mutant outside the old (at least non functioning) reactor up North he starts saying the speech from the movie Wall Street. "Greed, for lack of a better term, is good". Also, his name is Gordon, Gordon of Gecko. Michael Douglas' character in the movie was Gordon Gekko. WarGames In Vault City, the computer on the 1st floor inside the vault will randomly say "A strange game. The only winning move is not to play." This line was originally said by the fictitious supercomputer WOPR in the movie WarGames, having learned the concept of Mutual Assured Destruction. We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome) When junkies are high, among their generic float dialogue is them singing "We don't need another hero, we don't need to know the way home…" This is a reference to Wikipedia:Tina Turner's We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome).Junkie dialogue: "{301}{}{Sings. "We don't need another hero, we don't need to know the way home…"}" Wing Commander Prophecy Random enemies will sometimes say: "You want a piece of me? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" It's one of Lt. Casey's taunts in the game. The phrase also comes from the movie ''Army of Darkness'' where the lead character, "Ash" says that (among other things) to various miscreants and ghouls. Wizard of Oz, The In the New California Republic, there is a girl and a robot standing outside of a building. The girl's name is Dorothy, and her trusty robot who follows her everywhere is Toto. In the Tin Man special encounter, there is someone standing, rigid and unmoving, in power armor, saying repeatedly, "Oil can". When the Chosen One uses a nearby oil can on the figure's armor, the Tin Man walks away, after gifting the Chosen with a microfusion cell. If wearing power armor, a prostitute may make the following comment: "Look, Tin Man, if you want me to dress up as Dorothy or Toto, that's extra." In New Reno, all the way to the exit grid on second street, there is a man standing between a couch and a table. If spoken to while wearing power armor, he will in rare cases say "Lose your heart, Tin Man?". Einzelnachweise en:Fallout 2 cultural references ru:Пасхальные яйца в Fallout 2 Kategorie:Kulturelle Bezüge Kategorie:Fallout 2